<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The art of forgetting is remembering again by King_of_camelxt_e</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489196">The art of forgetting is remembering again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_of_camelxt_e/pseuds/King_of_camelxt_e'>King_of_camelxt_e</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>new beginnings [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, An Idea I Had, Awesome Gwen (Merlin), F/M, Fluff, Hospitals, Jealous Arthur, Leon being the third wheel, M/M, Magic Revealed, Memories restored, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon Fluff (Merlin), Morgana being a bosssss, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Merlin (Merlin), Reincarnation, Saving the World, Visions, a lot of throwing things, a tineeee bit of angst, and I’m gonna stop now so you can just read, jusstttt a lot of saving the world, magic cats, magic cats that talk about hospitals and pendragons, not much though don’t worry, really I cant be bothered to take tags seriously, some mageeec</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_of_camelxt_e/pseuds/King_of_camelxt_e</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Merlin acquires a job at Camelot hospital, shows up 7 minutes late on his first day only to be confronted by the man himself. Arthur Pendragon.</p><p>They say the art to forgetting is remembering, but what if that leads to misconception and messed-up fates?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Leon/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>new beginnings [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MERTHUR, Merthur fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dreams can be truthful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Thank you.” He felt the mans body become limp as he held him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I can’t loose him, he’s my friend!” He shouted, vision blurred with grief covered up by his anger. He had been in time, he had been certain of it. And yet here lay his friend- his other half, the only person he had left- on the grass, face pale with death, shadows under his eyes and chain mail soaked in a mortifying shad of red.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The recently descaeced man lay in a boat. He pushed his freind from the shore, vision unfathomable as tears slid down his cheeks. He would wait, he would wait for the rest of his life if he had to. No, he would wait for a million life times, and if the once and future king was still not here, he would wait a million more. ‘You’ll have to work on your patience.’ He smiled sadly as he imagined his friend would say the exact same thing; a rush of emotions swelled up inside of him. It was painful knowing he would have to wait out possibly hundreds of civilisations before he was graced with such a voice once more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>’Merlin’ he heard the nameless blond call from the boat. ‘Merlin’ over and and over, each time he repeated it, it became louder and louder until it was somewhat of a shout. </em>
</p><p>“MERLIN!” Merlin woke with a start coated in a cold sweat, cheeks wetted with tears that fell into his mouth; they tasted like the sea. He sat up in a haste and hit his head on something that wasn’t soft and could quite possibly be his bed. He reached out in an attempt to find what he hit his head on, his search was unsuccessful and after what was a solid ten seconds of blindly searching he opened his eyes. He found that that was very much a mistake.</p><p>The light might’ve well have been the sun itself it was so bright. “Turn it off.” He demanded; throwing his arms up to shield his eyes from his blinding surroundings. When no one turned it off, Merlin was quite content to just stick out his arm and let his magic (which actually listened for once!) turn off the light, he was once again emerged in darkness and quite proud of himself for doing it right.</p><p>there was a loud bang and Merlin practically felt the entire apartment block shake as something grunted and made a very un-graceful trip to Merlins floor.</p><p>”MERLIN!” Merlin froze. He wasn’t in the room alone. Someone had just seen him doing magic. It was off the the pyre with him, take him to Area 51 or to Torchwood so he can see all of the Darleck.</p><p>”Oh shut up you numpty.” The voice called. Oh crap, did Merlin just say that out loud. Oh well, there was only one thing for it.</p><p>”Who are you and what do you want. I, I have magic and I’m not afraid to use it.” He said, it almost sounded like a whimper. Gods he was pathetic.</p><p>”As much as it would be funny to watch you try and kill me with magic that doesn’t listen to you or whatever it is you say, I really don’t have time for this, neither do you.” The thing on the floor said. Huh, it sounded a bit like Will.</p><p>”What are you and your ugly mug doing in my house Will, I don’t really want the press showing up at God knows in the morning because you made an earthquake when you came back up from hell.” Merlin tried to cover as much of his annoyance as possible.</p><p>”Two things, at least I don’t have ears bigger than dumbos and I fell from heaven actually, I am your guardian angel.” Will said clearly offended.</p><p>”Look mate, sorry to break it to you, but you have probably committed every sin possible in all religions.” He declared as he flopped back into his bed.</p><p>”Well it’s a good thing I’m atheist then.” Will said, giggling as though he were a two year old.</p><p>”Oh, thank god! I thought you woke me up to tell me that the sisters of the church in wherever called to help and I quote 2018 Will ‘raise money for plastic surgery so you became beautiful’.” Merlin said joining in the giggling.</p><p>”Not quite God but I really do appreciate the sentiment.” Will retorted, giggles turning into snickers as he was obliviously proud of his comeback.</p><p>The thing was, Merlin found he really couldn’t be asked for smart comebacks at the moment (that was his reason for what he said at least). “Shut up ugly.” He huffed, he could practically  feel Will’s smirk, of course, he thinks he’s won. “Oh, and why are you waking me up at God knows when in the first place, I was sleeping extremely peacefully actually.” Merlin lied.</p><p>”Yeah?” Will scoffed but said nothing more. There was an uneasy silence. It held for such a long time it was almost suffocating, of course Merlin had to sit up, if not for air then at least the sheer amount of pent up curiosity he was dealing with. He searched the room for Will’s face. Once he found it, he could just about make out a concerned furrow in his brow. Merlin could barely see that, so he couldn’t actually figure out whether his best mate was serious or not.</p><p>”What have I done now.” Merlin asked in the least serious voice he could manage with the growing tension in the air. Wills expression just darkened (not that Merlin really thought it should be possible) Merlin shifted on the bed nervously, seriously what the hell had he done now.</p><p> “You alright mate.” Will queried, his voice uncharacteristically profesional and annoyed (although why he was annoyed, Merlin had no idea, Will had been the one to wake him up and not the other way around).</p><p>”Wh-why wouldn’t I be alright?” Merlin asked, again trying to assume the role of being absolutely fine. He had hoped it would ease some of the tension in Will’s face... it didn’t work.</p><p>”Why wouldn’t I be alright?” Will mimicked, sounding like he was still in preschool, but Merlin could tell that this was just the beginning of a very famous ‘Will-down’ (Merlin didn’t pick the name, Will did, he thought that if everyone was going to talk about his melt downs then they might as well have a name).</p><p>”Oh I don’t know? You know I was having a lovely dream about shagging one of you very many lady friends... and then I wake up thinking the house is on fire because you’re screaming ‘he can’t die he’s my friend’ over and again. Like Christ Merls!” Right, Will was very much not faking this, his cock was involved so, all Merlin could do was pray.</p><p> It took Merlin a minuet to register what Will had just said and was in between curling up in a ball and letting the world swallow him whole or laughing at Will’s obvious need to get laid. Will, being the psychic weirdo he was, immediately caught on to Merlin’s reaction. His anger dissipated, mouth which was not seconds ago sneering, now in a thin grimace. He crossed the room in all of two steps (his legs were surprisingly long considering how small he really was) and turned the light on again.</p><p>”WILL!” Merlin hissed as he threw his arms to cover his eyes once again, blocking the lights searching, invasive touch. “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ON?!” He screeched as Will -who seemed both unfazed and completely content with the light- stalked over to where Merlin sat on the bed and started to poke him.</p><p> “Mate, what was it about?” Will questioned, continuing to prod around his face until he either found what he was looking for or gave up. Right. The dream. Merlin had forgotten until now why him and Will had stopped having sleepovers, not that he should call them that (“They aren’t sleepovers! They’re tactical work retreats!” will had argued “You don’t even have parents’ mate, if anything, me and mum are the closet you’ve got to family! I make the decisions, so yes, it is a sleepover.” -it had taken £30 worth of ice-cream and a year of doing Will’s chores before he was forgiven for that low blow) until now… How was he so stupid!</p><p>He’d completely forgotten about these weird night terror dream things that he should really get looked at or something. And now he was her back to square one (the square where Will stares at him for ages waiting for him to explain what’s going on and Merlin just stares everywhere but Will and talks about almost everything but his dream).</p><p>And jut like he guessed he started to just waffle, “Um. Nothing, no one I mean not that it is usually about anything or anyone or anything like that, it’s usually just about dogs and animals. Oh, I like animals Will, did you know that, kind of sad about that cat that the old neighbours said ran away am I right? What was its name… um Killgarah or something, I mean not that I’d know or anything.”</p><p> The fact was, Merlin did actually know where the cat was, in fact he always knew where the cat was because it barely left his side. And well, the thing was, he was quite certain the cat had moved with him... obviously it wasn’t on purpose, and Merlin fully intended on giving it back to his previous neighbours, as soon as he had the time. Besides, what harm was it doing? Nothing wrong with a talking cat (not Merlin was not going mad and was extremely serious) let alone if it made no sense and constantly babbled about coins and destinies and pens and dragons et cetera. Although the cat always seemed to disappear when Merlin actually had free time... which was really stupid. </p><p>“I mean like I don’t talk to it or anything or know it personally and it hasn’t moved with us or anything of the sorts and I fully intend on giving it back—oh my Gods Will please shut me up I’m making this ten times worse than it wa…” merlin was startled into silence when a sharp pain shot up his cheek and a whimper escaped the back of his throat and he watched Will recoil his hand from Merlin’s face.</p><p>“For Gods sake Merls, you really have gone over the edge, haven’t you?” Will mocked. If Merlin had not lived with Will as a main friend or person or whatever, then Merlin would’ve said he was angry, the truth was, he was just concerned.</p><p>“What the hell was that for?!” Merlin whined, his voice was even irritating to his own ears.</p><p>“Shut up Merls or I’ll slap you again,” Will muttered. Merlin shot him the deadliest glare he could fathom through his fatigue.</p><p>“Fine.” Merlin mumbled grudgingly.</p><p>“Thank you, now you can take a deep breath and tell me what in the hell that was. Please?” if Merlin had figured anything after all this time from knowing Will, it had to be his really weird ways of calming people down (a slap to the face or a punch to the nose) and as sweet as Merlin found Will trying to calm him down, he didn’t feel like getting his nose broken again, so he ‘took a deep breath’ quote Will and didn’t tell him what had happened. He really couldn’t be asked. </p><p>“Seriously, it was nothing, I don’t remember.” He stated, trying his best to sound somewhat innocent. Will raised his eyebrow but didn’t push for anything more. Instead changing the subject.</p><p>“So, new apartment, new job, I reckon you’re gonna like this place.” He stated, a knowing smirk spreading on his face as he said it although, he was unsure why-</p><p>He was abruptly cut off from his train of thought as he snapped his head up to the clock, just gone four a.m.</p><p>“DAMN IT WILL!” he yelled “I’M NOT GOING TO HAVE A FUCKING JOB SOON, I’M LATE.”</p><p>Will fell on the floor in a fit of laughter as merlin pulled on the nearest clothes he could find, grabbed his phone and wallet and ran from the apartment.</p><p>“PRATT!” he called back over his shoulder as he sprinted down the beaten-up stairs, tripping over at least three times on his way down.</p><p>He had just been accepted as a student Intern thingy at the most prestigious hospital in the entire of London and now he was about to get fired on his first day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. That’s not true! Right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Arthur wakes up to find an expectant Leon. Only to completely ignore him like usual.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>‘Thank you’ he heard himself say.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The pain in his lower abdomen was becoming quite unbearable and so he just decided to close his eyes for a bit. He knew me was dying, he knew it quite well and yet he was not worried. Reason being, some part of him knew he’d be back, otherwise Arthur would probably make it home, Pendragon’s didn’t die because of children, and yet he let death take him, as though he were a mere child with no experience.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The most reassuring thing about knowing when one is dying is hope, hoping that you’ll go to heaven, or saying goodbye to family. However, what Arthur had was far greater, because not only did he know he was destined to return; he had him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Now, Arthur didn’t exactly know who ‘him’ was, not yet at least, but the man had his full trust, a part of him knew that when he came back, whenever and wherever, the man would be there.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But no, he couldn’t trust this man, he had, he had lied to him? No, he had protected him, kept a weight no man should bear off his shoulders. He knew what he was doing, he is the reason Arthur has not died until now. So, yes, he trusts him, he believes that he will wait however long it is for him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He could hear distant crying, distant but painful, as though someone’s heart had been broken into a million pieces. “I can’t lose him, he’s my friend!” He heard. No, no, no, the man he was with, his friend.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>This man was his best friend, possibly the only friend he ever trusted enough to confide anything in (and he means anything) he hadn’t told him the secret because he didn’t want Arthur to know, that wasn’t it, he didn’t want the king to have to decide his fate, he didn’t care about whether he was living or dead.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Arthur’ the nameless man with the messy, black hair called. Arthur had his face imprinted in his mind, black hair that he could never seem to cut properly, blue eyes that one could get lost in and skin that was so pale it really should’ve been a crime- oh and the ears, it was a wonder why he could never actually listen, the dollop head.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The man repeated his name, getting louder and louder, tone more venomous. Until it was nearly a shout, after a while it almost denned like a chant-</em>
</p>
<p>“ARTHUR!” Arthur had gotten quite used to Leon waking him up for his shift (he wasn’t the gentle one of the two despite what Morgana says). Today, however, his reaction time must be slow because not only did he wake up after more chants than usual, but he awoke with a start from it all (at least that was why he was panting, sweating and clutching his side as though his intestines were going to fall out if he didn’t)</p>
<p>Arthur day up strait in his chair, he could’ve sworn he went home last night, yet here he was, at just gone four in the morning (according to the clock anyway, he couldn’t remember if that one worked or not). He had fallen asleep on a row of chairs in Uther’s- no the hospital administrator’s- office (really, he should get used to calling him that, Arthur had no idea if his father would take being called by his real name after that New York trip- he was almost certain people had called him ‘my lord’).</p>
<p>”Damn it!” He stiff up abruptly and shook his head to shake any signs of sleepiness from his features. “How long was I asleep?” No response. Arthur looked up to face him, only to see a furrowed brow instead.</p>
<p>“What is it?” The words were out of his mouth as soon as he saw Leon’s expression.</p>
<p>Leon shook his head walked so he was about a metre away from Arthur, and put a grounding arm in his shoulder.</p>
<p>“You gonna tell me what it was about mate?” Leon tried.</p>
<p>“No idea what you’re talking about mate, do you need a lie down.” Arthur wasn’t gonna tell Leon, even if he was his best mate.</p>
<p>They stood there in silence for what felt like eternity, challenging each other to do something, anything.</p>
<p>Leon, sweet, loyal Leon (Arthur thought he was rather good at nicknames proof of this is the fact that ‘loyal Leon’ is an alliteration) broke the silence after not much longer. However, whilst Arthur thought his friend would drop the subject, he just pushed even harder for answers.</p>
<p>“Ok fine, I’ll just call ‘gana over to deal with you and your sorry ass.” Leon tried for some fake authority but just ended up sounding like he was going to start counting down from three (although he wouldn’t put it past him if he did it was a very Leon thing to do.)</p>
<p>As funny as it was that Leon was trying to threaten him, Arthur appreciated he was just trying to be a good friend and he didn’t feel like getting his ass handed to him in public (not to mention a hospital, considering that fact, Morgana might go psycho on him) because his harpy sister was woken up an hour or two early and she ‘needs her beauty sleep, or her tit magic doesn’t work’.</p>
<p>“Damn you Leon.” He muttered.</p>
<p>Arthur grimaced inwardly as Leon’s face visibly lit-up. Arthur didn’t see much point in defiance, and he also knew the exact moment that Leon figures he had won. His smile became quite the definition of predatory and his concerned creases turned into wrinkles from grinning.</p>
<p>“fine...” he started but then came to the conclusion that he literally didn’t know what to say. The great Arthur Pendragon, speechless. Wow, that dream really had messed with his head.</p>
<p>What was he supposed to say? “Oh, nothing really just died in the arms of a beautiful raven-haired person who was also really weird and often spoke gibberish. Not to mention I have total faith they will save me from this hell hole any day now.” Or something like that? Nope way too weird.</p>
<p>“Well mate, we’re all entitled to our own fantasies, even if you spend your life pining for yours, she better be fit though.” <em>Ah.</em> Had he just said that out loud. Fuck. He did. He felt a flush creep it’s way up his neck and settle it’s way on his face. He was <em>not</em> embarrassed (nope *cough*)</p>
<p>“For Gods sake shut up Leon.” He snarled, trying to be intimidating, Leon however, just laughed, put an arm around Arthur’s shoulders suggesting they were leaving and like Arthur guessed, manoeuvred him through the hospital corridors.</p>
<p>They fell into a companionable silence (technically, Arthur told himself, it wasn’t a silence because Leon kept opening his big mouth and making comments about Arthur’s non-existent love life, and laughing, the man had the audacity to laugh!).</p>
<p>Then again who wouldn’t want to laugh, 26 and still not out about being gay, not even to his best mate, that was pretty pathetic. No one even knew the sorcerer from his dreams was not female...he didn’t plan on telling them any time soon either.</p>
<p>The truth was, no one actually knew that much about Arthur’s dreams, he’d had them ever since he was a child and had learned rather quickly <em>not</em> to confide in his father about them (the one time he did, the dream had been quite unbearable and he was only in year eight- but he had still ended up in counselling for the rest of the year).</p>
<p>He also learned that even Leon himself deemed Arthur slightly mad for his interest (it was <em>not</em> an obsession). After this lovely discovery, Arthur decided to keep his dreams to himself. That however, didn’t keep Morgana and Leon from constantly nagging him about them. He was certain they’d even made a book to help them identify what the dreams were about (which was unnecessary and stupid).</p>
<p>His first dream was when he was 10 years old. That was probably the worst dream he has ever had (aside from the one of him dying, although he’d been having that one a lot recently.)</p>
<p>He had made notes in a book that he still carried around today. He smiled a little at the reminder of the mysterious mans smile and silly retorts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Darkness. There was a lot of darkness, he was sat next to the raven-haired boy, there was a strange tension in the air, almost seemed like fear. It couldn’t be fear, princes didn’t fear, and yet he could not deny that it was.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>The prince took a shaky breath, “out of all the things I’ve faced” he huffed a strangled laugh, “I’ve never been worried about dying.” The boy stared at him with something along the lines of awe before stating in a voice drenched in so much belief and confidence it was almost sickening, “I don’t think you should now.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>There was something about the way he said it, maybe his sincerity or the blatant belief behind it all, but the prince was oddly comforted by the words. He could only muster up enough energy and courage to give the boy a half-smile (and still then he could’ve sworn it was more of a grimace) only to receive a quite literal definition of the sun in a grin. It only reassured him further. Although Arthur couldn’t figure out what it was he was being reassured about.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>Suddenly, their moment of reassurance was broken by an ear-splitting screech and Arthur braced himself for death (Why in the </em>hell <em>was he bracing for death!?). He began to run from him and his friend’s hiding spot, to find himself facing some form of a spirit. Then time seemed as though it stopped, he had what felt like an eternity to study the creature, it was bright, but cold… so, so cold, where there should have been eyes, he saw only loneliness and sorrow, it’s voice no longer seemed to be a screech and more of a plea for help. He almost felt sorry for the spirit-monster-bad-guy-thing… Almost.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He was jostled from his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder pushing him back. It took mere seconds to adjust back to reality but still, seconds too late nevertheless. He saw his friend as he jumped in front of him and into the spirit. “MERLIN!” he yelled as the man that had sat beside him not moments ago reassuring Arthur assured him of safety once again…</em>
</p>
<p>“Merlin!” Arthur yelled.</p>
<p>“what?” Leon questioned, sounding extremely confused.</p>
<p>“Merlin! His name is bloody Merlin!” Arthur</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s the name of the new trainee, the one that you’re supposed to be teaching, were you not listening to anything I was saying?”</p>
<p>“You <em>what</em>?!”  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Woooo hooooo number twoooo. That was an unintentional rhyme but I’m keeping it. So you know I felt kinda bad cuz I waffled a bit trying to explain stuff last chapter you know. But I’m not stopping because this is actually kinda fun.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Old friends, strange introductions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Merlin and Gwen, the ultimate duo, except when Gwen literally throws something at Merlin, his memory of Arthur’s name comes back to him. Oh and he forgets his job exists and being late is now inevitable.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin ran out of the apartment building and through the streets of London. He checked his watch; 04:05, if he sprinted then he could get the next train and be there pretty much just about on time. Maybe. The thing was, new home, new job, from the country to the middle of London (of which he’d never actually been before) he didn’t actually know where he was going. Or if the trains where as close as he thought (and it was really busy for the time in the morning which was weird). Better hurry up can’t be risking anoth-</p><p>He was jerked from his thoughts when he felt a sharp pain in his back and was knocked forward to the floor with a surprising lot of force.</p><p>“Th fuck?” He said, standing up and brushing himself off. He turned around cursing under his breath at the pain he was experiencing. Then he saw it, a backpack, like the kind of backpack one would have if they attended a primary school, it was blue and had green and purple splodges on it, like the weird ones they used in mister-maker. Did he really just fall over because of a school bag? Merlin knew that school books could be heavy, but that bag did not feel like a bag full of books.</p><p>He picked up the bag just to be sure and immediately dropped it. He was right, that was definitely not a few school books. Why the hell was it so bloody heavy?</p><p>“Oh my Gods! I am so sorry!” Merlin looked up from the bag to see a girl running through the crowds. She had beautiful complexion that almost looked like caramel (that sounded both girly and racist so Merlin quickly shook his head to get the thought to leave his head) and quite frankly amazing hair that was a beautiful brown hair that might well have been the reason the word curly was invented. Seriously if he wasn’t as gay as he was she might have had the power to turn him straight (except no she wouldn’t because ew boobs).</p><p>“No problem, but just watched where you’re throwing,” Merlin handed her the bag, and scoffed a tiny bit. It really was heavy, “that.”</p><p>“Oh my Gods I am so sorry, seriously sorry, I- I didn’t mean for it to hit anyone it’s just lance is a dick and he saw a stray cat and ran after it and of course he left me with his bag and for Christ sake it’s heavy. I just wanted some coffee! And then I threw the bag and it hit you and christ I’m so sorry bloody hell, I am so sorry! Are you ok?” The girl asked-talked (Merlin, whilst also a nervous babbler, really had no idea what to call that).</p><p>”Yeah, don’t worry about me, I’m fine, this Lance guy though? Sounds pretty noble if you ask me.” Merlin said as a smirk spread on his face.</p><p>The girl visibly reddened, “Ew! Lance is like the sweetest bloke ever but we’re. No we- we aren’t dating. Besides the point to, are you sure you’re ok because this bag is pretty heavy and well... it should’ve done more damage, at least to someone like you, no- not that I was trying to hit you.”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Merlin queried, genuinely confused (the hell was she even on about?).</p><p>”Oh, um I just mean that you aren’t all that muscly and really it had full potential to knock out one of those rough-tough save the world kinda guys... and well, you don’t, you don’t really look like that.” She said now giggling.</p><p>”Seriously, are you sure you weren’t trying to knock me out because well... it sure seems like you were. And besides, I’m a lot stronger than I look.” He stayed slightly irritated but apart from that quite content with joining in the giggling.</p><p>”Oh, I don’t doubt that I was just saying you don’t really look that strong and I’m really sorry about the bag thing and I’m just a nervous talker and I’m being really rude aren’t I.” The woman said.</p><p>”No! No it’s absolutely fine...” Merlin said, intending for the woman’s name.</p><p>“Gwen, my name is Gwen.”</p><p>
  <em>They were sat at a table, by a beach, there was a man in white robes, holding a wooden staff. Merlin found that he couldn’t move.</em>
</p><p><em>“I thought I told you to stay at home!”</em> <em>the blond-haired boy said.</em> <em>Merlin wasn’t going to hear the last of this was he. </em></p><p>
  <em>“Let’s get on with this,” he stated as he sat down. Merlin just nodded and looked away. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“There are two goblets before you,” The man-in-white stated. “One of the goblets contains a deadly poison, the other a harmless liquid.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Merlin’s hands started to itch, he had to save the man sat in front of him, had to keep him safe, but it was beginning to become quite a hardship to do so. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“All of the liquid from both goblets must be drunk, but each of you may only drink from a single goblet.” The man-in-white continued. </em>
</p><p><em>“what kind of </em>ridiculous <em>test is that?” The blond boy started, “what does that prove?” He asked clearly agitated.</em></p><p>
  <em>“What it proves is for you to decide,” The mysterious man-in-white declared. “If you pass, then the curse will be lifted, the kingdom will be saved, if not then it will perish and die.” He specified, looking rather smug.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“let’s think about this.” Merlin began, speaking for the first time since he saw the blond. “What if I drink from my goblet first?” He asked, brainstorming.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If it’s poisoned, you’ll die.” The blond stated.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And if it’s not then you’ll have to drink from yours and you’ll die.” Merlin finalised, he used this moment to take in the blond. If this was to be his last sight, then bloody hell he didn’t care. He always was slightly breath-taking. With the hair, and the muscles, and the jaw-line, the face, and those eyes, he was just perfect. Well aside from the arrogant pratt part of him that was.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“There must be a way around it though” Merlin said, trying not to think about the fact that he never said goodbye to his mother, or Gaius for that matter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I suppose it’s perfectly simple really,” The blond detailed. “One of us has to die. So, we have to find a way to determine which goblet has the poison.” He decided. “And then I’ll drink it.” he said, extremely confidently.</em>
</p><p><em>“No, I will be the one to drink it.” Merlin protested, he was </em>not <em>going to let his friend die, not now, not ever, not if he could stop it.</em></p><p><em>“This is my doing,” The blond stated bluntly “</em>I’m <em>drinking it.” </em></p><p>
  <em>“It’s more important that you live.” Merlin tried, but somehow, he knew it was no use. “You, are the future king, I am just a servant.” He desperately attempted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This is no time to be a hero, Merlin, it really doesn’t suit you.” He stated, stubborn as ever.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Merlin huffed a laugh and went back to contemplating, there had to be a way, something, anything.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I had no idea you were so keen to die for me.” The blond laughed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Trust me, I can hardly believe it myself.” Merlin lied.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The blond laughed again, then looked down at the cups and stated in possibly the most vulnerable Merlin had ever heard him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m glad you’re here Merlin.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Merlin stared at him, in somewhat disbelief. Then it him.</em>
</p><p><em>“Bloody hell, I’ve got it!” he yelled. “We pour all of the liquid into one goblet and then we can be sure it’s poisoned, then all the liquid can be drunk, and from a single goblet.” He said, feeling a sense of pride swell up inside of him as the prince gave him a smirk clearly stating ‘how the hell did </em>you <em>come up with that’.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You never cease to surprise me, Merlin.” The prince started “You’re a lot smarted than you look.” He said and Merlin couldn’t help the grin that spread on his face at that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Was that actually a compliment?” he asked quite seriously in disbelief.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Look out.” He said, and pointed to somewhere off in the distance. In a haste to see what the prince was talking about, Merlin quickly turned around. At the sight of nothing he became extremely confused only to hear someone pouring liquid. Damnit! Arthur was about to drink it.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“NO! This is not your destiny, you are not to die, I won’t stand for it!” The warlock yelled (huh warlock, that one was new).</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You see, that’s where you’re wrong… again. I won’t let you drink it.” The blond said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, listen to me.” The warlock tried, he was panicking, what was he supposed to do? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You know me Merlin,” he said “I never listen to you.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The blond smiled and before merlin could do anything he was chugging the drink. No, no, no. this was not how it ended, he was not going to die, not now. He put the cup down, gasping for air.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!” Merlin yelled.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The blond fell to the ground.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“NO! ARTHUR!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“ARTHUR!” Merlin yelled.</p><p>“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you Arthur.” Gwen said, visibly confused about merlin’s outbreak of a shout.</p><p>“No, his name is Arthur! I BLOODY FOUND OUT HIS NAME!” Merlin yelled.</p><p>Gwen seemed rather confused and she started to slowly back away from Merlin, clearly think he was a mad-man or something of the sorts.</p><p>“Oh, sorry, my name is Merlin, um this is gonna be really hard to explain so it’d probably be easier if you were sat down.” He said. Merlin obviously wasn’t going to tell Gwen about his magic, only about the dreams, and that would be after multiple beers.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, um ok then, I could do with a coffee actually.” She said.</p><p>“Ok, great” Merlin said, grinning.</p><p> </p><p>He had just found out the guys name! Will was going to go absolutely mad on him because of this interest (it was <em>not </em>an obsession). Although the reason he was so excited about learning the name of someone from a dream, someone that probably wasn’t even real, but the dreams felt real, like <em>really </em>real. Not like his usual dreams that are vivid and he always forgets after like minutes of being awake. He remembered them like they were memories, like he was remembering something, and Christ, if he was, he had a crazy past-life.</p><p> </p><p>He checked his phone pocket to find directions. <a>04:10</a>. Huh that was kind of early to be awake. Why was he awake? Um, he was in his apartment with Will, then he was running out of the apartment because…</p><p> </p><p>His job! Oh yeah that.</p><p> </p><p>Wait. His <em>job </em>the job he was now late to.</p><p> </p><p>“I’M GOING TO BE BLOODY LATE!” he yelled.</p><p>“Late? Late for what?” Gwen said, worrying again.</p><p>“My job, damn it, I was sure that I wouldn’t cock it up, right I’m sorry I’ve got to go, here’s my number, I’ll call you and we can go out for that coffee some other time, yeah?” Merlin said as he scribbled his number on his notepad from his pocket. His trusty notepad.</p><p> </p><p>“Here you go, right now I really should be off.” He said as he passed her the paper.</p><p>“Goodbye Merlin!” Gwen shouted as Merlin started running off. Merlin glanced behind and saw Gwen holding the paper to her chest, waving and… <em>blushing</em>? She better not have gotten the wrong idea. So, he decided to shout back to her.</p><p>“By the way, Gwen, I’m in disguise, I’m really the reason rough-tough save the world kinda guys were created, and don’t you forget it!”</p><p>He turned back and sprinted, hearing a giggling Gwen as he ran off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok so this might go up late? Idk I’ve been really inactive in like all social media platforms n stuff for the past week and my fan page is suffering from both lack of posts and quality atm... enjoy! I’ll try and get the rest up sooner or later :’) also there’s a reference to this kids show called mister-maker in there—just search it up, t’was my childhood.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Wait. What?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Soooo Arthur’s being a prick yk. I mean you can’t really be that rude to a new employee right? Oh and well.... you know he sees the literal guys from his dreams.<br/>:</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Annnndddd, he is officially late.” Arthur scoffed, he didn’t know what he had been expecting but he should have known better than to trust one of the new guys to actually arrive in time. Oh, wait, no, that was supposed to happen. He really couldn’t wait to leave this one in a spluttering mess.</p>
<p>“Oh, come off it,” Leon started. Arthur braced himself for a brief lecture, or at least a debate about how Arthur should treat the newbie well. He was only slightly surprised when Leon said.</p>
<p>“He’s just moved here, not much information about him, even when we looked into it, seemed to have some issues or something, went to counselling about the same time as you, but for a lot longer too.”</p>
<p>Well, great, now he was going to make a kid with issues have a day in hell, and people said he should have a clean conscience with the stuff he does. He barely held in a sneer as he said.</p>
<p>“Ok, fine, you don’t need to convince me anymore, I’ll try to go easy on him.” Arthur said in the most condescending tone he could muster up on purpose without falling into a fit of laughter. Leon’s face physically dropped.</p>
<p>“No, you won’t <em>try</em>, you <em>will</em>.” Arthur couldn’t hold it in anymore, it was his turn to laugh hysterically at Leon’s threatening tone, his turn to put his arm around Leon’s shoulders and his turn to walk him through the corridors.</p>
<p>“Ok then, I’ll be extra nice to the employee who is now,” He checked his watch, <a>04:18</a>, “Three minutes late, and counting.” He started laughing again, only to stop himself when he came up with the greatest idea like, <em>ever</em>.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’ll be so nice, that we can even go and wait by the doors to meet him.” He declared grinning what he hoped was his most friendly smile.</p>
<p>“Arthur, I swear to God.” Leon said, obviously reading straight through Arthur’s mask.</p>
<p>“It was worth a try and I’m not stopping so come on at least if we both go you can try and stick up for him.” He stated.</p>
<p>“Fine, come on then let’s go, your highness.” Leon muttered, his jaw clenching as he tried to fight back a grimace. It didn’t work.</p>
<p>“Oh, come on Leon, it’ll be fun.” He said. It was a wonder why he didn’t go to acting school, he would’ve made a great actor, he’s doing a great job now at least.</p>
<p>He moved his arm from where it was over Leon’s shoulders to link it through Leon’s own. He tried very hard not to make his grin become predatory as he practically skipped down the corridors with Leon in tow.</p>
<p>Whilst Morgana wasn’t the most loving sister one could ask for, she had her perks. Whilst those perks were not at all positive either, Arthur at least learnt a few things from her. One of them being exactly what he was doing now, practically clinging to the current target before launching himself at the next. It always worked for her, he might as well try it himself.</p>
<p>They made it to reception before Arthur spoke again.</p>
<p>“We’ll give him five minutes and if he’s not here by then, well, you know the drill.” He spoke, smile faltering only slightly, he hated having to fire people, especially on before they even did anything.</p>
<p>He checked his watch not two minutes later, <a>04:22</a>.</p>
<p>“Three minutes and then I’m filling out the-“  Arthur was stopped halfway as the doors of the hospital flung open, revealing a raven-haired man with beautifully blue eyes, such a deep blue, high cheekbones, a slight frame and possibly the most pale skin Arthur had ever seen.</p>
<p>His breath caught. He, he looked like the boy from Arthur’s dreams. No, he looked identical to the boy from his dreams. Oh Gods, he looked so real! Arthur was going mad, he was absolutely positively going mad.</p>
<p>Well there was only one thing for it.</p>
<p>“Merlin!” Arthur called. The man looked around confused, desperately trying to find who had called his name. At least Arthur hoped that was the reason.</p>
<p>The man looked around the entire of the reception, maybe the whole of the world, the time he was taking. Before he saw Arthur and Leon. At first, he completely dismissed them both before stopping completely dead in his search. His head turned slowly back to Arthur. Their eyes locked and Arthur almost laughed at how the man’s mouth fell open.</p>
<p>“Arthur?” The man said.</p>
<p>Suddenly there was a rush of memories. A castle, a king, knights, a kingdom, magic, witches, warlocks, sorcery, Morgana, Mordred, feasts, princesses, Gwen, <em>Merlin</em>. One by one the memories all fit into place until Arthur, Arthur remembered everything…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Imagine if love was actually like this easy... I’m In a spanish lesson and I really want to get to the bit where they start being coolios you know. So I’m posting now :’) enjoy. Also I’m pretty sure that this is the shortest chapter yet which is why it didn’t take that long :/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Wait. What? Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ok so this lil boi is late asf. And now he can speak old English... his MAGIC do be being good for once and maybe he remembers everything and maybe it’s the beginning of the end game and maybe this is getting me hyped... maybe</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Damn it!” Merlin yelled as he ran past the train station. “Of course, it’s bloody closed!” he shouted in a fit of frustration. He checked his watch <a>4:10</a>. Five minutes, five minutes is all he had and then he was late. For Gods sake, of course, the world was plotting against him. T’was his destiny to be late to every job he ever acquired and never have enough money to pay the rents. Maybe that’s what the stupid neighbour’s cat was on about.</p>
<p>The thing was, the fact Merlin had even encountered a talking cat should have been rather mad, let alone the fact that it babbled on about destiny and pens and dragons and hospitals and dreams. Merlin was quite sure that when he first saw the cat <em>he </em>was the one that had gone mad. However, he soon learned that the cat only ever did as he said, in that particular scenario he was somewhat of a cat whisperer. What really did it though, was when the cat said (yep, definitely going mad) that he knew about both Merlin’s magic and his dreams. He also said all of it in riddles and by the time merlin had finally figured it out, he was back onto babbling about coins and paths and how many people with the name Merlin there are in the world (apparently there were a lot).</p>
<p>“Christ sake I just want to go to work and keep my job for more than a day. Can you let me do that?” Merlin was practically shouting now, it almost made him laugh at how many people were looking at him. Awkwardly, he started to back away from the crowd, it wasn’t like him to attract attention and he wasn’t going to start now.</p>
<p>“Murphy’s law, that’s what it is, why is my name Merlin, it should most definitely be Milo, maybe it was Milo, maybe mum changed it after realising just how unlucky I was.” Merlin muttered to himself as he sprinted in what he hoped was the direction of the hospital. He could make it, he thought to himself. If he was lucky. Never mind, if it involved luck, it wasn’t going to happen.</p>
<p>Suddenly he had the best idea like, <em>ever</em>. If he could just get his magic to work then he could see where he was going, or at least have some sense of direction. Then there would be a point to him sprinting.</p>
<p>“Right,” He mumbled to himself. “I’m going to need this to work… so umm I guess I’m asking for it work then.” Gods he sounded pathetic, but it would work, right.</p>
<p>Come on, it’s got to work, he thought. He must have stood there for about 8 minutes, in the middle of London, trying to grab any remanence of power he could feel. Nothing. So he tried again, and again and again</p>
<p>Suddenly something in him clicked, and there was a sudden instinct that he knew what the hell he was doing. He let the instinct take over.</p>
<p>“Yfellaðian ðone as wiccecræft orgilde wægn êðel m êðlesfylstan me, fôn me to ðider yfel willanfaran faran.” He muttered under his breath.</p>
<p>What. The. Hell. Was that. He thought. However, he found himself at a loss to care, he hadn’t just gotten directions, he had somehow transported himself to the front of the hospital.</p>
<p>Gods, he was getting good wasn’t he.</p>
<p> He literally just teleported... And spoke a different language. And teleported! How the hell had he teleported? Was that even possible? Apparently it was, because he was definitely in front of the hospital.</p>
<p> He checked his watch oh great 04:21 seriously he was late. Of course he can teleport but he can’t stop time.</p>
<p> He ran through the doors of the hospital. His magic seemed to like that (although Merlin had no idea why). So he kept moving, was he even in the right place? Was he going to get fired? Why did it feel so-</p>
<p>”MERLIN!” Merlin startled back to reality.</p>
<p> Had someone just called his name? Maybe they could help him. Maybe they could tell him if he was in the right place or show him what the hell he was supposed to be doing or something.</p>
<p> He started to look around the room, searching everyone’s face. Surprisingly, there weren’t actually that many people there. Just a few at the reception desks either giving him dirty looks or asking questions, a few people walking in and out of doors and two people who were stood in place.</p>
<p> Oh, it was Arthur and Leon.</p>
<p> Wait. What?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok yeah this is the beginning of the end game you get me. I haven’t figured out how to put all of the ideas I have onto paper yet so yeah. I also have no idea when this is gonna be up and yeah :))))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Remembering?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fluff. I’m sorry but sooooo much fluff in this scene. I was gonna do so much more angst but I decided against it...<br/>basically it’s the reunion. And it’s cute. And Leon is there so it makes everything 20 times better. Oh and Merlin thinks that Leon should be immortal and might be right but you know you guys will have to wait for that.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How the hell did he know their names for starters. Wait, was that the guys from his dreams? No that impossible and weird. Really weird</p><p>No harm done in looking again.</p><p>Merlin’s mouth fell open. Camelot? What the hell? Kings, knights, magic, his magic, friends, Gaius? Hunith- that’s his mother. Will, Ealdor, why did it look so different, like this villages from the Middle Ages? Morgana? What we’re all these names and places and things doing in his hea-</p><p>“Oh... my... Gods.” Merlin remembered everything. That explains the magic, the dreams, the language (it was old English). It explained everything.</p><p>He was <em>the</em> Merlin. Like- like <em>the</em> Merlin. Like <b><em>Merlin</em></b> Merlin with the magic and the sorcerers and the Arthur? <b><em>King</em></b> Arthur! Jesus! He was a <em>legend</em>. He was <em><b>literally</b></em> a legend.</p><p>“Arthur?” Merlin questioned, he didn’t know how loud it was or whether Arthur actually heard it or not, but his face said he did. His mouth fell open much like Merlin’s had just seconds ago.</p><p>Arthur was alive? But that wasn’t right, he was dead. Merlin watched him die. Only to have Morgana somehow kill him  not minutes after so why was he alive?</p><p>Merlin’s cheeks were wet. Was he crying? He internally groaned. He was crying and Arthur didn’t even remember anything, did he? But he couldn’t stop himself. He was crying like a lost child without his parents, stuck in place with no idea what the hell to do. He was pretty sure he had just dropped his bag but he didn’t notice. Arthur was there. Across the hall. <b><em>Alive</em></b>.</p><p>Maybe Arthur did remember, he was crossing the room, coming towards Merlin. He had his expressionless face on. Was he angry? Did he hate Merlin for not telling him about his magic? Was he going to push him out of the room and tell him to fuck off and never come back.</p><p>But then Arthur was in front of him, Merlin had no idea what to do. He couldn’t even breathe. He was still crying, tears leaving his eyes even though he specifically didn’t want them to.</p><p>But then Arthur was hugging him and everything just felt right and he was sobbing into his kings shoulder and was sure that everyone was staring. He didn’t care.</p><p>”Your dead,” he started “You’re not here, I watched you d-die.” His voice broke at the end of his sentence and he clung to Arthur for dear life.</p><p>“Hey, hey, I’m alive, definitely here. But I won’t be if you carry on choking me to death with this hug.” Arthur’s voice was shaky, it was almost like he was crying to, but kings didn’t cry, Arthur didn’t cry. He was too emotionally constipated to cry.</p><p>Merlin pulled himself out of the embrace, but he never really let go. Arthur was crying. He was open and vulnerable and crying. Merlin moves his hands from where they were clinging to Arthur’s shirt and held his face.</p><p>”You- you’re bloody alive,” he started, still crying but grinning so much his cheeks hurt.</p><p>Then he stopped. Why was Merlin alive? “Wait why am I alive? I’m supposed to be dead, Morgana killed me! I’m sure of it so why am I a-“ Merlin immediately stopped. Arthur was staring at him as though he had just watched someone beat a dog to death.</p><p>”Merlin?” Arthur looked like he was about to start crying and never stop. “W-why did you die not minutes after me?” <br/>
<br/>
Oh crap. “Morgana.” Merlin sounded like a mouse. Arthur was going to yell at him for not killing her but he was sure that’s she had died he felt it, she struck him with a blade from the dragons breath and then fell on the floor screaming. Yep she was dead.</p><p>so Arthur couldn’t be angry with him. Next thing Merlin knew, Arthur was crying silent tears into his shoulder. <br/>
<br/>
“Hey, no you shouldn’t cry love, it’s alright, Camelot lived for years after, my conscience was left to watch over it and prevent it from threat.” Merlin was sure that would work, and yet Arthur was still crying.</p><p>”Arthur. Hey, what’s up, I’m fine you’re fine, we’re here, definitely not dead.” </p><p>Arthur pulled away from Merlin’s shoulder. “Merlin, you died. You died alone. You didn’t have anyone and I couldn’t do anything. You <em>died</em> and you died alone.” </p><p>Merlin felt tears well back up in his eyes. “No b-but it’s fine, Arthur, everything is fine.” Merlin really tried to make it sound like he was alright. He was. Just shocked, Arthur was alive! </p><p>“The witch killed you” Arthur said.</p><p>”Arthur seriously it doesn’t matter.” Merlin was really being quite pathetic.</p><p>”My own sister bloody killed the only person in the world I have ever trust me and you expect me to believe it <em>doesn’t matter?</em>” Arthur was getting really angry, Merlin could tell and so he did the only thing he could think of to distract him.</p><p>His eyes flashed gold and he cupped his hands, when he un-cupped them, out flew a butterfly.</p><p>Arthur stopped. Dead still. Damn it, Merlin had done something wrong hadn’t he.</p><p>”Merlin, do you have any idea how beautiful your eyes look when you do magic?” Arthur questioned.</p><p>At first Merlin thought he was joking, but then he looked at Arthur’s face and all he saw was seriousness.</p><p>He immediately blushed. Feeling the flush creep up his neck and sit on his face.</p><p> “Haha ok where’s the punch line.” Merlin was sure Arthur was joking. He was a bloody gorgeous bloke, but, he was as straight as they came, Merlin was sure of it.</p><p> “No pun intended dollophead. I’m serious.” Arthur was staring a hole into Merlins soul, it was really weird.</p><p> “Arthur. I think we’ve been-“ Merlin didn’t get to finish his sentence. Arthur cupped his face and crashed their lips together. Merlin gasped at the initial shock of Arthur’s lips. </p><p> Merlin resisted for all of two seconds before sighing into the kiss. Arthur’s lips where chapped, like he’d been biting them, he probably got nervous like he used to, probably someone really important. And yet he showed all of that authority through a closed-mouth kiss. He was well and truly extraordinary.</p><p>The kiss was chaste and lasted all of five seconds, but it was bliss. Merlin has never felt so right. They broke apart and Merlin opened his eyes. </p><p> Then he remembered where they were. Everyone in the reception was cat-calling and clapping. Merlin felt his face go even more red. He laughed nervously and Arthur, almost sensing his nerves whispered in his ear.</p><p> “If it makes you feel any better, Leon still doesn’t know I’m gay.” He chuckled as he said it.</p><p> Merlin couldn’t help but laugh, he laughed a lot, very hard, and almost forgot that Arthur had said Leon, but a minute later (after his fit of laughter had ceased that is) he immediately straightened.</p><p> “LEON’S HERE?!” He almost yelled. </p><p> Yep, he’s right behind us, and don’t you dare hug him because I doubt he has his memories back yet.” Arthur gritted our through clenched teeth. Probably bracing himself for a mother lecture from Leon.</p><p> Merlin swivelled around and sure as hell, there stood the man himself... Leon, the knight who was underrated and drank from the cup of life which meant that he should be immortal... Nah Merlin was just being stupid wasn’t he.</p><p> Leon just stared at Arthur, then at Merlin, then at Arthur again. His mouth opening slightly. For a moment Merlin though he was remembering. But that Hope was forced from his mind the moment he heard Leon say.</p><p> “Oi, Pendragon! I know I said be nice to him but that’s not quite what I meant!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok so basically I cried when writing this chapter but that’s because I’m a crybaby and I’ve always wanted to write Merlin and Arthur’s reunion. It’s in merlins point of view because I was originally going to put it on chapter 5 but then decided not to do here you go!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Wait this is seriously happening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Arthur’s point of view. The reunion.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was bloody<em> Arthur Pendragon</em> the fucking king of Camelot... And that meant that the man stood at the other end of the room was <em>the </em>Merlin. And he was a bloody <em>royal</em>! He was <em>the</em> guy, the guy from Arthurian legends. <em>The</em> guy. He was the one who <em>made</em> England one country. he bloody <em>made</em> England!</p><p>And Christ this was amazing. He was stood metres away from Merlin of all people. And when did Merlin look so- so <em>not</em> Merlin. At least not the Merlin he remembered, the Merlin he remembered was a <b>big-eared clutz</b> that was not in <em>any</em> way attractive. </p><p>Yet, in this room he saw possibly the fittest man to ever walk the Earth... Nope. The <em>king</em> who united the five kingdoms did <em>not</em> just call his manservant fit.</p><p>No, Merlin wasn’t just his manservant, he was the most powerful sorcerer to walk the earth. He defeated dragons and enemies and Morgana. He saved Arthur so many times and sought no praise. <em>Fuck</em>. That was hot. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Arthur gave up trying to keep his impulses in place. He strode up to Merlin and his breath caught, <em>fuck</em>, he was bloody gorgeous. He felt like he should say something. </p><p>Merlin looked like he was crying. Wait he <em>was</em> crying. No, Merlin couldn’t cry. That wasn’t right Merlin had never cried in front of Arthur unless he couldn’t save him. </p><p>Arthur had no idea what he was doing, but Merlin was in his arms and he was crying and everything fit. It felt perfect, like this is what he had been missing his whole life. </p><p>For some unknown reason Arthurs cheeks were wet, damn it, he was crying. Why was Arthur Pendragon, one of royal blood, showing his feelings?</p><p> ”Your dead,” Merlin snivelled into Arthur’s shoulder (it was really cute but Arthur didn’t just think that) “You’re not here, I watched you d-die.” Merlin sounded broken and clung to Arthur as though his life depended on it.</p><p>“Hey, hey, I’m alive, definitely here. But I won’t be if you carry on choking me to death with this hug.” Arthur’s voice betrayed him, he tried to be sarcastic, to put his face back on but it was too late, he could tell Merlin had heard.</p><p>Just like Arthur guesses, he pulled himself out of the embrace, but he never really let go. Arthur was crying. His feelings were bloody betraying him. He couldn’t help it though, practically dissolved into silent cries when Merlin cupped his face. In all honesty, he barely suppressed a shudder.</p><p>”You- you’re bloody alive!” Merlin said, showing Arthur a smile that could light a thousand rooms and he felt his stomach turn at the sight. </p><p>He was fucked.</p><p>Then Merlins face turned to pondering. Arthur just as confused. “Wait why am I alive? I’m supposed to be dead, Morgana killed me! I’m sure of it so why am I a-“ Arthur saw a mix of red and blue. His sister killed Merlin?</p><p>He could understand killing him but Merlin? All he did was loyal, he was bloody amazing, even Morgana knew as such. And she killed him. The heartless witch had killed everything. He couldn’t help the stutter of a sentence that escaped his lips.</p><p>”Merlin?” Arthur was barely holding back the tears of rage. “W-why did you die not minutes after me?” </p><p>Merlin’s face dropped “Morgana.” Merlin sounded like a mouse. Arthur couldn't believe it. The audacity she had. Why? Why the bloody hell? Merlin? Was she fucking stupid? </p><p>Arthur felt like dying. Merlin has died for him. Why? Arthur was just a pratt. Before he realised what was happening, was crying silent tears into his shoulder. </p><p>“Hey, no you shouldn’t cry love, it’s alright, Camelot lived for years after, my conscience was left to watch over it and prevent it from threat.” Merlin was amazing. He was so modest and oblivious, he thought Arthur was crying about Camelot. He had no idea did he?</p><p>”Arthur. Hey, what’s up, I’m fine you’re fine, we’re here, definitely not dead.” </p><p>Arthur pulled away from Merlin’s shoulder. “Merlin, you died. You died alone. You didn’t have anyone and I couldn’t do anything. You died and you died alone.” His voice was shaking, every barrier he had ever built was crashing down, and he didn’t care.</p><p>“No b-but it’s fine, Arthur, everything is fine.” Merlin was lying. He always lied. He always tried to protect Arthur. But he always tried to do it by lying. </p><p>“The witch killed you” Arthur said unable to keep the venom from his voice. She was a bloody traitor. She deserved to live in hell for the rest of her life. </p><p>”Arthur seriously it doesn’t matter.” Merlin was really being quite pathetic.</p><p>”My own sister bloody killed the only person in the world I have ever trust me and you expect me to believe it doesn’t matter?” Arthur was getting really angry, Arthur wanted her dead. She had committed crimes that no other would dream of committing. She deserved whatever Arthur tried and so much more.</p><p>Arthur was jolted from his thoughts when Merlin took his hands from Arthur’s face. He almost whimpered at the loss of such warmth but managed to keep it in.</p><p>Arthur stopped. Dead still. Merlins eyes vowed a fluorescent glow, fuck that was the most beautiful thing ever. Arthur looked down to see Merlin’s cupped hands, the boy whispered something Arthur didn’t understand and his eyes glowed gold once more. </p><p>When he un-cupped them, a butterfly flew out. Of course, a butterfly. This was Merlin alright, the same beautiful, bumbling softie Merlin. Arthur almost laughed at how adorable it was. But then Merlin’s eyes went back to blue and Arthur felt himself mesmerised.</p><p>”Merlin, do you have any idea how beautiful your eyes look when you do magic?” Arthur questioned. It might have been pathetic but Arthur meant it, he meant it like hell.</p><p>Merlin blushed. It was single handed lay the best thing Arthur had ever done. He wanted to do it again and again, wanted to see how many ways he could irritate Merlin, how many ways he could embarrass him, love him.</p><p>Huh, that last one was new. But it was still interesting so Arthur tried it.</p><p>“Haha ok where’s the punch line.” Merlin said. Perfect time to try out this new idea...</p><p>“No pun intended dollophead. I’m serious.” He said trying his best not to fuck Merlin into next year right here and now. ‘What no that was weird... never think that again’ he tried, but it was seriously no use.</p><p>“Arthur. I think we’ve been-“ Arthur didn’t let Merlin finish his sentence, he grabbed Merlins face and crashed their lips together.</p><p>Merlin resisted for all of two seconds (enough time for Arthur to doubt everything)before sighing into the kiss. Gods it was amazing. Merlins lips were soft and commanding all at the same time. It was pure bliss, perfection, everything Arthur wanted a first kiss to be like and more (as in the first kiss one would have in a couple, Arthur was not a virgin when it came to kissing -that was weird).</p><p>The kiss was chaste and lasted all of five seconds, but it was amazing. When they broke apart, Arthur grinned at Merlin as his eyes fluttered open.</p><p>Then he remembered where they were. Everyone in the reception was cat-calling and clapping. Arthur just smiled whereas Merlin went even more red and laughed nervously.</p><p> Arthur didn’t like it when Merlin was uncomfortable so tried his best to fix it.</p><p>“If it makes you feel any better, Leon still doesn’t know I’m gay.” He chuckled as he said it. But was actually dreading the conversation he was going to have to have in a few minutes.</p><p>Merlin laughed, he laughed a lot, very hard, but a minute later he immediately straightened.</p><p>“LEON’S HERE?!” Merlin almost yelled.</p><p>Yep, he’s right behind us, and don’t you dare hug him because I doubt he has his memories back yet.” He gritted out through clenched teeth. As much as he loved his best mate... this was not going to be fun.</p><p>Merlin swivelled around and his smile grew even wider. Arthur just mentally braved himself for the lectures to come.</p><p>Leon just stared at Arthur, then at Merlin, then at Arthur again. His mouth opening slightly. For a moment Arthur thought he might be remembering. But that Hope was forced from his mind the moment he heard Leon say.</p><p>“Oi, Pendragon! I know I said be nice to him but that’s not quite what I meant!”</p><p>Arthur went white. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yep I’m late and I haven’t got anything more for the story line. This was originally gonna be the finish... but I decided to prolong it and make it like a massive adventure</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. So this is really happening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>umm- well some stuff goes down... and lesss juss say that ya’ll are gonna get mad at me.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”So,” Arthur looked at Merlin and offered a small smile. ”Ok so, um me and Arthur, yeah we, we know each other from a long, like um long time ago.” <br/>
<br/>
Uther stared at Merlin from the desk. Damn it. Merlin knew that face, he was getting put in the stocks. Nope wrong time, he was getting fired.</p><p>”I see,” Uther started, his cold dead stare piercing through Merlin. “Arthur, how was it you met?”</p><p>That was close, Merlin let out a relieved sigh through his nose, trying his best to not make it obvious he was as nervous as he was.</p><p>”Well, it’s kind of a funny story actually,” Arthur laughed nervously. So Merlin moved his hand to rest it on Arthur’s knee. </p><p>Arthur became so much more confident Merlin practically saw him straighten up. His face became once again a wall and Merlin saw the walls around his heart form once more. </p><p>He offered Merlin a small smile and took a deep breath. Fuck. He was beautiful. How the hell had Merlin not noticed that yet.</p><p>“We wouldn’t want to bore you so I’ll put it simply. I was a dick, Merlin put me in my place, I put Merlin in his place, he saved my life, then I disappeared for god knows how long.” Arthur said, Merlin could tell the dollophead was trying not to laugh.</p><p>Merlin found it hard to suppress a smile of his own at how taken aback Uther looked at this news. He was startled back to reality when the man said.</p><p>“Mr Emrys, is this the truth.” He was staring a hole through Merlin’s soul. It wasn’t a nice feeling.</p><p>”Y-yes your high-“ Merlin bit his tongue and Arthur punched his knee. Damn it. It wasn’t merlins fault, he had just got his memories back, kissed Arthur and then found out that Uther had been staring at them the entire time. It was all a bit much.</p><p>”what was that Mr Emrys?” Uther said looking rather amused, Merlin had never wanted to punch him more than right now.</p><p>Merlin glared at Arthur and then turned back to Uther and said, “I’m not sure I understand, sir.” Merlin tried for his most innocent smile.</p><p>Uther looked back down at the table and mumbled something about getting old before standing up and walking towards the door.</p><p>”Arthur don’t think you’re off the hook, Mr Emrys, you’re lucky you’re have such good recommendations otherwise you’d be fired. Both of you get out and no funny business. Is that clear?” Uther said, he clearly didn’t like Merlin much, I mean who would, as far as Arthur’s dad was concerned, Merlin had turned Arthur gay and therefore ‘un perfect’ or whatever.</p><p>The way Uther was looking at Merlin made it seem like he was waiting for something. Did he want Merlin to salute? To bow? To say yes?. Merlin decided to just nod and walk out of the room with Arthur in tow.</p><p>They must’ve been half way down the hall before Merlin’s barriers broke. He smirked and giggled. Arthur looked at him for a second before he joined in laughing too. By the time they stopped their faces were wet and they were acting like they were drunk.</p><p>”Nice to know some things haven’t changed.” Merlin said as he caught his breath.</p><p>”You bloody wanker, you called him your highness!” Arthur yelled once again falling into a fit of laughter.</p><p>“Old habits you clotpole besides I never thought I’d hear someone royal say the word wanker... like ever.” Merlin protested as he too started to laugh again.</p><p>“shut up you idiot I am in no way whatsoever royalty.” Arthur huffed trying for a- wait was that a pout? Bloody hell, Merlin had never seen Arthur pout before, well sure as hell he’d remembered Gwen saying something about it but Christ it was adorable.</p><p>“Right yeah sorry you’re just a dollop head.” Merlin said smirking.</p><p>“What the hell is it supposed to mean? Like no one has ever said it to me other than you and I still don’t have the definition. So describe ‘dollop head’.” Arthur asked and he almost sounded genuinely confused.</p><p>Merlin smirked as he asked. “In two words?” His smile softened as he remembered the day that he had first called Arthur a dollop head.</p><p>Arthur’s smile softened too and he stated, “yes.”</p><p>“King Arthur.” Merlin yelled and he stuck out his tongue.</p><p>Arthur stared at him in disbelief before saying “that’s not how it went!” Merlin just smirked and started laughing again. Arthur joining in too.</p><p>”Gods I missed you.” Arthur said and Merlin immediately sobered.</p><p>He smiled sadly and said “you’ve missed me? You’re funny, do you know how many lives I’ve had to go through, just waiting for you, you never came, the worst thing was, I always remember in the end, wether it was straight away or just before death. And you were never there.” Merlin chuckled at the thought.</p><p>Arthur was no longer smiling. And that was when Merlin realised he was crying again.</p><p>“oh crap, sorry, didn’t realise I was crying.” Merlin said and chuckled again.</p><p>Arthur just offered him a small smile and embraced him in a hug. “Bloody hell, Merlin, you really are the most powerful human ever aren’t you. I mean, who could live without <em>me</em> for so long.” He mocked trying to lighten the mood.</p><p>It worked and Merlin pushed Arthur off and whined, “Gods how the hell did I miss the biggest prat in the world so much? Like seriously?” And before he knew it they were both joking and giggling again like they were teenagers.</p><p>ooOOO000OOOoo</p><p>”No way!” Arthur yelled practically pissing himself laughing.</p><p>”Shut up! It wasn’t my fault! Morgana put a charm on the necklace and then you hated old me. So Gaius told me to fucking cross dress!” Merlin whined, which only made Arthur laugh more.</p><p>“I knew you stole Morgana’s dresses for a reason!” Arthur wheezed.</p><p>“You prick! I was doing Gwen a favour and you know it!” Merlin tried.</p><p>“Whatever you say oh great dragoon.” Arthur squeaked. Why was it so amusing? Merlin had though Arthur would’ve been mad or something but apparently not.</p><p>“What are you guys talking about?” A man said from behind them, Merlin turned around and his face immediately lit up.</p><p>“Lance!” Merlin yelled, barely able to keep himself from hugging Lancelot right there and then.</p><p>“Sorry, do I know you?” Lance asked. Merlin visibly deflated. He should’ve known, of course no one remembered anything.</p><p>“Oh no, sorry, I’m Merlin,” Merlin stick his hand out and lance took it. “I’ve just met Gwen on my way here and she threw your bag at me. Why did you have a hammer in it, it hurt.” Merlin touched the impact spot gingerly. And gave lance a sad smile.</p><p>“She did what!” Lance said, he seemed pretty mad.</p><p>“It’s fine, the bag I mean, she just got pissed at you for leaving it with her and she threw it and it just so happened it hit me.”</p><p>“Oh wait,” Lance said. “You’re that weirdo who yelled ‘his name, it’s bloody Arthur’ and then gave Gwen your number and ran off to work.” He stated smirking.</p><p>Arthur looked at Merlin expectantly.</p><p>“Vision thing, I’ll explain later.” He mumbled to Arthur but lance heard, somehow.</p><p>“Vision thing? What’s that supposed to mean?” Lance questioned, looking rather sceptically at the two.</p><p>“Code name for people we can’t talk about.” Arthur blurted, Merlin punched his leg and Arthur grabbed Merlins arm twisting it around his back so that they were in the same position as when they first met.</p><p>Merlín giggled and said “Ok now is not the time for reminiscing, even if I was dumb.” He felt himself going red at the memory of trying to start a fight with the prince of Camelot.</p><p>Arthur laughed and let Merlin go before saying, “It’s not my fault you were a stupid dick.”</p><p>Merlin scowled at him before turning back to lance.</p><p>Lance looked between Arthur and Merlin before laughing.</p><p>“what?!” Arthur and Merlin asked in unison.</p><p>“Arthur, you’re a bloody moron, Merlin it was nice to meet you, also, Keep off of Gwen, she’s amazing yeah, but she doesn’t need plonkers like you breaking her heart.” Lance suddenly sobered and Merlin felt his heart break. This wasn’t the lance he knew, the lance that had saved him all those years ago. Thus was just another bloody prick. Merlin grimaced.</p><p>“Yeah, no problem <em>mate</em> and just for the record I’m as gay as it gets so fuck off.” Merlin sneered before walking away.</p><p> He heard lance yell something but all he saw was a mix of red and blue, he didn’t know whether to be sad or angry, or both. Ugh, too many emotions, too many thoughts. </p><p> Merlin couldn’t breath, or at least it was getting harder to breath. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he jerked away at a vision of Morgana. What the hell was going on? Everything was a blurry mess.</p><p> He blinked back into focus to see a concerned Lance behind an even more concerned Arthur.</p><p> “Hey, Merlin, sorry, I’m just over protective when it comes to Gwen, I didn’t mean anything by it, please accept this apology.” Lance was walking towards Merlin. Yeah, that was more like it, Merlin had no idea what had come over him, maybe it was the mix of emotions he was getting at the moment. Lance didn’t know who he was. One of his best mates, had no idea who the hell he was. That hurt, it bloody hurt a lot. </p><p> “It’s not that you bloody wanker.” Arthur was saying. “Hey merlin, you clotpole, look at me, we’re here, don’t worry, we’ll sort it out, everythung will be alright sooner or later.” He said through gritted teeth.</p><p> “Right, yeah, we’ll talk about it later you pratt,” Merlin tried for a smile but he knew it was more of a grimace, he carried on regardless, “Lance, seriously don’t worry about it, I totally get it I mean if anyone talked about someone I loved like that,” Merlin but his tongue again, it was going to be bleeding if he carried on. </p><p> Lance looked at him suspiciously before asking “is it that obvious?” </p><p> Merlin huffed a small laugh and said “Gwen’s rather oblivious. Don’t worry about it.” At that Arthur laughed as well. Although Merlin could see the tremendous loss in his eyes.</p><p> “Anyway,” Lance continued, “Mr Emrys, your recommendations are pretty amazing.” Lance said.</p><p> Merlin was about to thank him before stopping. He looked at Arthur in confusion, and being the moron he was, Arthur just shrugged. “Pardon?” Merlin questioned, he could’ve sworn he’d only had recommendations from the retired doctor on the edge of Ealdor. No one important.</p><p> “Your recommendations? They got word around pretty quick, not everyone can get good word in from Major Killgarrah.” Lance stared beaming.</p><p> “KILLGARRAH?!” Merlin and Arthur gelled in unison. They looked at each other confused, Merlin was certain killgarrah was the cat, and now he was not only the cat but also a major... a major in what, medicine? Warfare? History? </p><p> “Merlin? I thought I killed him.” Arthur whispered into merlins ear.</p><p> “Oh, yeah, about that... I’m well I’m like kind of the last dragon lord.” Merlin squeaked. </p><p> Arthur stared at him in disbelief. “That was you? Not me. You?” Arthur questioned.</p><p> “Yeah, um, Balinor, the guy that died, he was actually um like my...” merlins voice broke, “he was my dad.” He finished shakily. </p><p> Arthur’s face physically dropped. “Oh. My. Gods. Merlin I told you that you shouldn’t have cried. I told you that no man was worth your tears! You wanker! You didn’t think to tell me.” Arthur questioned, barely able to keep his voice in a whisper.</p><p> “What part of ‘didn’t want to put you in that position don’t you understand???” Merlin asked. </p><p> Arthur stared at him again, “You are impossible.” He said and Merlin literally turned into a tomato. </p><p> Lance cleared his throat and the two were brought back to reality. </p><p> “right sorry, where were we?” Arthur asked.</p><p> “Major Killgarrah.” Lance stated proudly.</p><p> “Right yeah,” Merlin said,turning back to Arthur.</p><p> “Bloody hell,” he mumbled to Arthur, “the old git won’t bloody die.” He was chucking, he couldn’t help it, he had been so sure that the great dragon was dead, but apparently not.</p><p>Killgarrah was alive.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Brjwjdjjrjejehrhwjk sorry. I thought it was gonna be happier than that. Didn’t mean to be like that. But anyway. This is supposed to be like part of a series. But I might leave it at this... I’m not tooooo sure. Tell me what you think I should do!!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok so i’m having a mini panic attack here you know... this is my first and probably last post depending on whether you guys like it or not :”) I mean you know I haven’t even finished it yet but I reckon I’m at least a fifth of the way there. Ok I also put a doctor who reference in there... sorry   (っ◔◡◔)っ</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>